Their Heart, His Break
by Oshawott Ninja
Summary: As Jay and Nya spend more time with each other, someone spends more time on the darker side.
1. Dreams

**I kinda like Jay and Nya, so I wrote enjoy!**

(Nya's p.o.v.)

_I saw Jay and I together but in the back of us, a red figure. Then the next thing I now we're fighting people made of lava. Instead of the lava people attacking all of us, they seemed to be attracted to attacking Jay. When we all tried to escape, Jay stood behind to let the rest of us go. As I saw the lava people attack Jay, but before could get to him-_

I woke up. I tried to figure out for a little bit before heading to breakfast. "Moring Nya" the guys tell me, and I see Jay save a seat for me. I can tell Kai is annoyed because I saw him roll his eyes. As the guys all talked to one another I stayed quiet for the whole morning.

After breakfast, I went off to my room. But before I could get in, Jay asked me a question," Nya, are you okay you seemed quiet at breakfast." "It's nothing." I reply."Nya, come on I know something's up. Just tell me." Jay said. I might as well not lie, "Okay. Just don't tell anyone, not even my brother. It's just that I had this vision off all of us fighting lava people and you sacrificed yourself to save the rest of us, and the weird part is that Kai wasn't with us.""Nya, it's okay now it's just a dream. Everything's good now." Jay said as he hugged me. I guess Jay did kinda cheer me up.

But unknown to Jay and Nya, Kai was standing behind them, seeing everything.

**So what ya think? R&R!**


	2. Kai Spies

**Chapter 2. I don't think this one's as good as the first one, but you decide!**

(Kai's p.o.v.)

Apparently Nya doesn't trust the guy who she knew since birth and has always tried to protect her. Gosh. She's probably just spending too much time with him. Yes that's it. Maybe Nya was just saying that so she wouldn't hurt his feelings. I'm still sure she trusts me more that Jay. I know they're dating but it's just...…just…..… something! I like Jay as a friend, but he doesn't deserve Nya.

Well, it's my turn to patrol Ninjago. Nya always asks me if she can come with me while I go out to patrol. As I was walking out, Nya didn't ask if I could let her come. I might as well ask her so she wouldn't be bored for the night. "Nya, I'm patrolling now. You should come." I asked. "No thanks, Jays taking me out on a date tonight. I think he said we're going on a camping trip together." Nya replied. "Okay, see you later then." I said before she walked out the door. Something is up. She usually always comes with me when I patrol. But then I had an idea. Hey going up to the woods where Jay and Nya are camping _IS _still patrolling Ninjago, right?

Before Jay and Nya left on their trip, I got into the back of the Ultra Sonic Raider where they'll never find me. A few minutes later when they got in, they drove off without a clue knowing I'm there.

But before Jay and Nya drove off they kissed.

**So what do you think? Probably not one of the best chapters, but R&R!**


	3. Click

**Hey guys and gals! This chapter will probably have, well I'll let you find out. I usually tell you this at the bottom, but after you're done reading please R&R!**

(Kai's p.o.v.)

Finally they get to the site. For the whole ride they were talking about stuff I don't really care about and one other thing Jay better not bring up again. When we finally made it up there, so when they weren't looking I ran out and hide where they wouldn't find me. After they finished setting up their camp, it's already sunset. Then they start to talk.

"I feel sorry for the other guys, they don't have an amazing girlfriend like you and they never will." Jay told Nya. "Well, if they do date, their girlfriend won't know what a great boyfriend you are." Nya replied. "Jay, out of everyone in the world, I trust you the most." Nya said. "Really?! Even more than your brother?" Jay asked. "I guess, you get me more than anyone I have ever known."Nya responded. "Nya I would never let anyone take you away from me, no matter who they are." Jay said to Nya. "Jay, never, ever let me out of your arms." Nya replied. "I love you more than Kai will ever love you, Nya." Jay told her. Then they went in their tent for the night. But before they walked in they kissed.

Now I know what must be done.

_Then, something clicked inside of Kai_

End of Part One.


	4. From Fear, to Anger, to Hate

_Part Two_

_A few days later.._

(Jay's p.o.v.)

After a few weeks of peace and a couple of complaints from Lloyd later, we decided to train a little bit. After the last time we stopped training before the Serpentine came out, it's for the best. So far so good since we won. Okay, maybe one thing's out of the ordinary. Kai hasn't been acting the same ever since my date with Nya on our camping trip. Ever since then he's barley talking, keeping to himself, even from Nya. He's also been rude and stubborn. Well, even more stubborn than usual and that's saying something. Especially to me. It's like he hates me now. And I don't think anyone else has noticed yet, but I think his eyes are starting to turn red.

"IM SOO BORED WHATS TAKING THEM SOO LONG!" Lloyd shouted. "I don't know but maybe they heard the loud shouting and ran for the hills, Lloyd." Cole said. Yeah, that's the other thing that I forgot to mention. Turns out the aging tea thing doesn't last forever. And Lloyd has also gotten his candy obsession back. Great. Oh one other thing, we left Lloyd alone for ten minutes last night, Lloyd got super hyper and more than half of the sugar in the box is gone. He's been that way ever since last night. He's gonna crash soon I can tell. We would turn Lloyd back to his adult form, but Misako and Garmadon want to keep him a kid so they can spend the rest of his childhood with him. Great. A few minutes later, Kai came. "Kai where were you?"I ask. "Why should I tell you?" He said rudely to me. "He just concerned." Zane told Kai. "Let's just get on with training, I'll help Lloyd." Kai said. But when Kai turned over to Lloyd, he crashed from his sugar rush. "It's about time. I'll put him in his room."Cole said as he carried Lloyd away, with Zane next to him.

"Soo since Cole and Zane are putting Lloyd to rest, and it's only us, let's go first shall we?"Kai said. I can tell he's up to something with the glare in his eyes. "Well, I -"I said until Kai interrupted me and Kai said, "NINJA GO!"

Kai took his sword, and came out at me.

Then, I know that we weren't training any more.

This was real.

**Oohh what will Jay do? Who will win? Remember to R&R. Until next chapter!**


	5. Boyfriend vs Brother

(Jay's p.o.v.)

"Kai! What are you doing!" I yelled at him

"Something I should have done a long time ago. Before you and my sister got a long so well'' he told me

"I haven't done anything to Nya. I wouldn't dream of it!" I said to him

"Sure, but soon you'll be talking her into stuff like-"Kai said before I interrupted him

"Kai. It took me like 6 months just to ask her out. Do you think I'll be doing that with her soon?" I told him.

"Jay, if want you want to live, let Nya go. You're not worthy her. Even you know it's the truth." He taunted me

But it WAS true. She is the most beautiful, kind, caring, thoughtful girl I have ever met in my life. I know Kai was just trying to get my goat, to make me look like the bad guy, but how can I know this when he's right about me being worthy of her.

"See, I don't even need to tell you why." Kai told me.

After he said that, I was beginning to lose the battle. The battle of keeping Nya. The battle that if I lost, I would lose her forever to Kai. Oh, there's nothing I can do! Kai was right all along! I was stupid! Believing I was good enough for Nya! The dumbest thing I ever though.

"Getting run down, I thought you were the ninja of lightning." Kai told me.

But then something came into my mind."Jay, out of everyone in the world, I trust you the most." I hear Nyas' words echo in my mind. Now I now.

I start to get back into the game.

"Really? That's the best you got? Ninja. Jay. Two completely different meanings.

I know not to listen to him. He's trying to weaken me.

"You're a failure at being a ninja. But you are more of a failure of being Nyas' boyfriend. Face it; Nya will never really love you. Never." He told me that.

He said that. HE SAID THAT!

"OH YOU'LL WISH YOU NEVER SAID THAT KAI!" I shout angrily at Kai.

"YOU KNOW WHAT; YOU'VE BEEN MAKING HER CHOICES FOR HER EVER SINCE SHE WAS BORN!" I tell him

"That's only because I'm trying to protect her from idiots like you." He told me.

"YOU KNOW, IM NOT WORTHY OF NYA. I NEVER WILL BE ABLE TO BE WORTHY OF HER. BUT SHE CHOSE ME. THAT SHOWS SHE DOES LIKE ME." I tell him.

"That's because she thinks you're a hero but you're not. That's why Im going to kill you. To protect her from people like you." Kai told me.

Then I pin him. I was about to kill him but then I thought that I shouldn't. Even though he tried to kill me, Nya would be crushed if her brother died. Even more crushed if her boyfriend did it. No. I can't. I feel my limbs becoming weak. I let him go.

"I can't. I can't do it Kai." I told him.

"You could have killed me. But like said you don't deserve her." Kai said.

Then he slammed me into the wall. I was bleeding.

"Now, to do what I need to do. To protect Nya. For her." Kai said.

"I'm sorry Jay but if you really do love Nya you know it's for the best." He told me.

He took his sword. I was waiting for my defeat. He took his sword, coming at me with all his might. I thought I was done for.

"KAI WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I hear Cole yelling out as he saw us fighting. Kai immediately sprang up to his feet.

"Kai! What were you thinking?" Zane said.

"I have a reason for this." Kai replied.

"Kai this is wrong. You need to make up for this. You can't kill your brothers" Sensei Wu came out.

"You'll never understand. I was protecting her. I was protecting her from Jay."

"Kai, you-" Zane said until Kai cut him off

"Its just-!" Kai shouted at the

"There's no need to kill." Cole told Kai

"No. She needs to say with me. Not Jay. He doesn't deserve her" Kai said.

"Kai….you didn't need to go this far to protect me." Nya came out.

"Nya.." Kai said.

"I-I it's just that…" That's the last thing Kai said before he ran out.

Then Nya turned to me.

"Jay are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Nya asked.

"No it's just a little blood. It's already stopping." I tell her but there are tears in her eyes.

Everyone left and went back inside to leave us alone.

"Nya… are you alright?" I ask her.

"…No." she cried out and came into my arms.

"Everything's OK Nya. Everything's going to be fine. He'll be back to normal soon. Don't worry my sweet Nya, everything's going to work out fine.

**Everyone's OK…well kinda. At least everyone's alive. But where do you think Kai went? Until next chapter R&R!**


	6. Lava

(Kai's p.o.v.)

I can't believe those guys! Hopefully I can let off some steam at Torchfire Mountain; the only place the guys say has a hotter head than mine. I come here every time I get ticked, but I feel like there's something I need to find here.

While I was walking, I fell into a hole covered by the ground.

I look around the room and there were drawings on the wall. I think it said that there was once a race of lava people, but they got locked away here. That's how this mountain became a volcano. The lava people's rage of being locked in here caused the mountain to overheat. It also said there will one day be a man who will unlock them. But, the weird thing about it was the man who unlocked them wore red and had spiked up hair like me.

I sat down to think about it and put my hand on a rock. Only to discover it wasn't a rock. It was a lever. Before I knew it, the ground around me started to crumble was lava rose to ground level. I ran to the center which somehow was higher than the sea of lava, but there was also another part of ground that came up out of the lava like a bridge. I crossed it to find a door which opened as soon I crossed the bridge. As fast as the door opened, it closed once I entered. I walked down the pair of stairs for it was the only thing left to do. I took a long time, but I finally got down. Then I heard a voice.

"How are you?" someone asked.

"I am Kai, ninja of fire." I tell him.

"Fire you say?" He questioned.

"Yes and you better believe it, unless you want me to prove it." I said to whoever it was.

"Why, I would like you to prove it!" It yelled at me.

"WAIT." Another voice yelled at, but this voice was more mature.

"Spiked hair, red clothing, fiery temper…HE'S THE ONE!" the more mature voice shouted out.

Then people of lava came out of the shadows. Their bodies were like a human, but they were glowing with red.

"You all must be the lava people!" I said.

"Yes, but we are really called the Lava Legion." The mature voice told me.

"Who are you then?" I ask.

"I am Shang and this is my son, Yuji." He tells me.

"But-"I said until I was interrupted.

"Don't worry Kai, all your questions will be answered in time. But the one thing you need to know is because you set us free, you are our leader in the legend." Shang said.

"So..I'm your..Ruler?" I said.

"Yes and if you really are a ninja, a strong one too." Shang told me.

Then all of the Lava Legion bowed down to me.

"Now Master Kai, what are your wishes?" Shang asked.

_But the like every other leader, the power rushed to Kai's head._

"Well there is one in mind." Kai said as he started to laugh, but this time it wasn't the same laugh. It was an evil laugh.

**Well, Kai is the leader now, what will he do? Tell me what you think!**


	7. Ninjas in the City

(Kai's p.o.v.)

Ever since I found these lava people, life is luxury. Who knew that these people spent centuries down here can make such a city inside a volcano. Heck, they even built a palace! All mine too, jealous much? Wait until the guys see- oh ya, I kinda left. Maybe I should go back?

(Nya's p.o.v.)

It's been a day now, and Kai hasn't come back yet. I'm really worried about him. What if he was beaten? What if he got captured? Even though he almost killed Jay, I hope he's ok.

(Jay's p.o.v.)

The gang and I had just started looking for Kai a few hours ago and nothing. Ever since he left, Nya has been a little depressed. I can't handle her being upset. He almost killed me, but if bringing Kai back will make her happy, then I'd gladly do it again.

We were all in the Ultra Sonic Rader looking for him.

"Why the heck did Kai have to go so far!" Cole asked.

"Why don't you ask him!" I tell him.

"Wait, I think I might know where he might be." Zane spoke out.

"Where?" Lloyd asked.

"Torchfire Mountain." Zane replied.

"How could we have missed that?" Everyone but Zane said.

One we got there, Kai was nowhere in sight.

"Where are we suppose to find Kai he-" Lloyd said before he fell into a hole.

"Oh my gosh! Lloyd fell in a hole!" I yelled.

"What kind of idiot would put a hole there!'' Cole said.

"Hey guys I'm ok, I think. Are my legs supposed to go this way?" He told us.

"Lloyd is Kai down there?" Zane asked.

"Well, I'm not sure but there are footprints down here." Lloyd said.

"Ok so we have to go down there. Who's going first?" I asked.

Before I knew it, I was down the hole. Then Zane and Cole. Once we were all down, we followed the footprints. And you would not believe what we saw. A giant underground lava city. We were all walking through until guards came.

"Haul." They yelled.

Then out of nowhere, a few other guards came and snuck up on us. They held our arms back and put us in a head lock.

"You are outsiders. Come with us." One said. Then we all went to the palace in the center of the city.

When we reached the palace, we saw their leader on his throne. The most surprising part was that the leader was Kai.

"Kai!" we all shouted.

"Guys." Kai said.

"Guards release them." He commanded.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"Wha, Kai don't be silly, we were looking for you." Cole said.

"Nya is worried sick about you." I told him.

He was surprised that we were looking for him. Even more surprised that Nya was worried about him after he tried to do to me.

"Kai come home with us!" Lloyd said.

"I-I'm sorry kid but I'm seeing what things are like down here." He said.

"Kai, you can't just stay here we want you back. We forgive you." Zane tells him.

"Guys, these are a secret race of lava people. We can't just pass over them. That's why I'm staying here." He answered us.

"Kai, think of Nya." I told him.

"You guys can stay here with me." Kai really doesn't want to leave.

"Remember our mission is to protect Ninjago." Zane said.

"Im sorry." Kai tells us.

"Kai don't just deny us!" Cole commanded him.

"Deny? You denied me when I told you about Jay the other day!" Kai yelled back at him.

"Kai we just want you ba-" I said before he cut me off.

"Shut up! I know you're lying! You want to take her away from me!"He yelled at me.

"So this is the reason why you are staying here. To escape your problems? Kai that is not the way of the ninja. We can help you." Zane offered.

"No! I will show you that I am right!" Kai shouted at us all.

"Kai come back or else! Remember that you DID try to kill someone, which is illegal in Ninjago." Cole threatened him. Cole just had to say that. Real smart Cole.

"You're threatening me!?" Kai screamed at him. Kai was furious. At all of us.

"GUARDS, TAKE THEM AWAY!" Kai ordered them. At once they and attacked us. We easily got captured. Wow, really need to work on our game a little more.

"Kai please stop!"Lloyd yelled to him. I guess Kai felt sorry for him.

"Let the child go." Kai ordered them and Lloyd went running down the hall as fast as his feet can take him.

"Take the others away." Kai commanded them. After walking down the large hallways, we were thrown into the jail cells.

Great.

(Kai's p.o.v.)

I went running after Lloyd. He was probably terrified of me now. Great I scared a little kid.

"Lloyd, wait up!" I yelled to him. But he didn't slow down, but I caught up to him.

"W-What are you going to do to me?" he asked with tears in his eyes.

"Listen, I'm not going to hurt you." I said to him.

"Like you did with the others?" he's really scared of me.

"Lloyd stay here, you're safe here. The others are the true enemies." I told him.

"How?" he asked.

"They were trying to send me to jail if I didn't come with them."

"That's because we want you back." He told me.

"But the reason I'm staying here is for Ninjago. They just don't understand." I tell him.

"Really?" he questioned.

"Yes." I say to him.

"Come on kid, you had a busy day." I tell him and he follows me inside the palace.

(Nya's p.o.v.)

It's been hours since they went to look for Kai. I'm worried about them. Especially Jay. Well I can't just sit around waiting for them. But Kai doesn't like when I do that. He wants me to stay out of battle. I can't be like that so might as well go looking for the others. To Torchfire Mountain.

**Ok, so Kai captured the other ninja and trying to turn Lloyd against them. And Nya, what will she say once she finds out what her brother has become. Until next chapter, R&R!**


	8. Prison kind of Break

(Nya's p.o.v.)

When I finally got to Torchfire Mountain in my mech, nothing was there. So I found a clear and landed. I looked around to see if they guys were there. Next thing I knew I fell down a hole and once I was down there, I saw footprints that belonged to the others. I followed the path down to a city of lava. But before I enter, I put cape on so nobody will notice me. Then I walk in.

Luckily, no one has notice me yet. The people here look like they're made of lava. Since this is the only place the guys can be, so I ask someone who appears to be a guard.

"Excuse me, but have you seen four ninjas around here?" I ask him politely.

"Why yes. The leader has commanded three of them to prison." He tells me.

"By any chance did they take the child too?" I question him.

"No, Kai took him in" I answered me. Good. At least Lloyd and Kai are safe. That means Cole, Zane, and Jay are in prison.

"Thank you." I replied. I think that went well.

"Wait a minute; you're not one of us! Get her!" he shouted.

Then other guards came to attack me. Luckily, I've been practicing lately and I was able to escape with not a scratch on me. I hide in one of the alleys. Once I think it's clear, I leave but still hide in the shadows.

I wonder around to get to the center where the palace is. I wasn't caught but I did see a few guards ask some of the lava people if they've seen me.

It took like an hour, but I finally get to the palace. I couldn't use the main entrance, so I snuck around back which looked like a docking port. I quickly use the door that leads into the palace. Once I'm inside, I try to look for the prison area. Instead of wondering around aimlessly, I capture a guard, hid him in one of the closets, and put his armor over mine to look like a guard. Now I can finally get somewhere. As I begin to walk down the hall, I notice another guard walking by. Good, I'll ask him how to get there.

"Hello-"

"YOU! THIS IS THE SECOND TIME THIS WEEK YOU LEFT YOUR POST! GET BACK TO YOUR POST IN THE PRISON AREA!" the head guard yells at me. Man, who crapped in his cereal.

"Of course, but can you take me to the prison area?'" I ask him. It probably wasn't the best idea to ask him that, but you know.

"Solider, you've been spending too much time at the bar. Come on buddy." He said and takes me there.

"Once we get there, he pushes me into the area and shuts the door on me. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

I walk down the hall and see many lava robbers and murders and I think even a dead body. I walk all the way down the hall and found Cole, Zane, and Jay.

"Guys!" I yell to them.

I take off the guard helmet and show them it's me.

"Nya!" they all yelled.

"I'm so glad to see you're ok." Jay told me.

"Me? I was worried about you." I tell him back and open the door to their cell.

"Now just stay with me, I'll say that I'm transporting you to the lava king." I tell the plan to them.

"Ah, Nya two things, Kai-" Jay said until I cut him off.

"Come on we have little time." I rushed him.

We walk through the palace and luckily I got them through with only one guard asking where I was taking them. We get to the docking area and I tell them to put on capes to hide in the shadows to which they agree.

We were almost out of the city until we got the main gate. We were almost free. You wouldn't believe what we saw. There were at least 10 armed guards blocking me to see who their leader was. We almost got away until-

"Your majesty, trespassers!" one of them yelled. They all unblocked the way. I couldn't believe my eyes who the leader was. Kai.

"Kai. . .is that you?" I ask.

"Nya?" he asked.

"You're the leader?" I question him.

"Yes." I could not believe it.

Before I could say any more, we stared fighting with the guards. The guys were making it over the wall that surrounded the city.

"Nya! Grab my hand Ill lift you up!" Jay called to me.

"I can't go ahead without me!" I chose to stay here.

"Nya, who knows what he will do to you if you stay." Jay said to me.

"Go now!" the guards were closing in on us.

"If you're staying, I'm staying." He told me and came to my side.

Cole and Zane were yelling to come with them, but it was too late. The guards took Jay and I back into the city, and Zane and Cole had no other option but to leave us in the city.

Jay and I were captured; the guards had held our arms back. We can't escape.

Kai said to them," Take Jay back to the prison area. Leave Nya with me."

**What will Zane and Cole do to get Nya and Jay back? Jay is in prison. Again. Nya and Kai are going to have a little talk, but who knows how that's gonna end. Until next time my fellow readers, only one thing left to say, and that is comment to tell what you think what's gonna happen next.**


	9. Broken

**Time for Nya and Kai to have the talk. Let's see what this talk is about.**

(Nya's p.o.v.)

"Kai… why are you doing this?" I ask

"Because I have to." He responds.

"Why do you have to?"

He didn't respond. Seeing Kai like this is kinda breaking.

"Kai, you threw your own brothers in prison."

"They were turning against me! What else was I suppose to do?" he angrily shouted

"Reason with them." I calmly said to him.

"You try to be in that position." Kai told me.

"But did you have to throw them in prison?" I questioned him.

He turned to me and said,"Nya, this time, they are the enemy. Join me. We will show them their error." He tried to turn me.

"No. . .Kai please stop this. This isn't the right way." I answered to his question.

"Nya, I know this is. Even Lloyd agrees with me." He got Lloyd.

"Kai what have you done to the child? You're keeping him from this destiny." I tell him.

"He chose to join me. And I'm not keeping him from his destiny." He yelled back to me.

"Where is he?" I ask.

"He is inside the palace, happy with his choice."

At least Lloyd is alright.

"Then what about trying to kill Jay." I question him.

"He was going to hurt you." So that's what he thinks.

"You don't know that. You can't rule my life."

"I'm only looking out for what's best for you. And Jay is not best."

"That's what you think! Because what you say goes! And if it's not your way it's wrong!" I angrily yell to him.

"Nya-" he said before I cut him off.

"No! Stop trying to do this! Just because you don't approve of him now, doesn't mean he's not a good guy! You know him Kai, so why do'nt you trust him?"

"He is not good enough."  
"Kai you know he is!"

"Nya you know he is no good enough! You should know that! What do you see in him!" he yelled to me.

"Everything. That's what I see." I said to him without a doubt in my mind.

Kai looked at me in the eyes and left.

(Jay's p.o.v.)

"You better stay in here this time! Your girlfriend can't save you now." the guard rudely said to me as he threw me into the prison.

Great. Again.

A two hours pass. I can hear Kai and Nya yelling. I can't believe I caused all this. I knew I should have stayed away from her. If I did, none of this would have happened.

I heard the bar door creek open. Four guards came it.

"Well hello again "ninja"." Their leader taunted.

"What do you want. I didn't do anything." I tell them.

"I know, but we just got bored."

"Then why are you here?" I ask them.

"Boys, do what we do to prisoners when we're bored." He said with joy in his voice.

"Wait what are you-" I tried to tell them, but three guards held me back while their leader grabbed one of my ribs.

_CCCRRRAAACCCKKK!_ I heard my rib snap in half. I felt pain slowly going through my body. I fell to the floor in pain.

"Good luck with you bone." They said and then left me.

(Nya's p.o.v.)

While Im still at the palace, I heard someone call for me.

"Hello little missy." I hear a guard call out to me.

"What do you want?" I want him to cut to the point.

"Oh nothing, it's just that I'm bored."

"So you came to see me?"

"Yes."

"Uhh…and your hear fo-"I said as he came to me and started to choke me. I can feel my throat closing in on me. Then I hear a voice.

"Stop!" I can tell its Lloyd.

Lloyd shot fire out of his hands and the guard fled.

"Sorry about that, he was a rogue." Lloyd said

"It's ok, but why are you here? And how did you learn that?" I asked

"Kai taught me. He's a really good leader." He said. So Kai did turn him.

"But what about the others?"

"Cole was threatening him." Lloyd answered. So Kai wasn't lying.

"Kai set a room for you, just in case you came. Follow me." He said with pep. Well I do need a place to rest for the night. But I can't turn.

(Kai's p.o.v.)

I rush into my palace. I go into my quarters and look the door. She looked me in the eyes and said Jay is better than me. But, in her defense, she is growing up. I took care of her when mom died when we were young, and we grew pretty close. That's the only good thing that came when mom died. When I was stretched out on my bed, I turn on the TV and find one of those girl movies on and I lost the remote too. Great. But while trying to find the remote, I have a great idea.

To make sure she won't make the wrong choices, like having Jay as a boyfriend, I'll just keep her in my palace! But she will try to escape. I guess I can think of idea to make sure she wants to stay. And I think I just got the most perfect idea, and Jay's gonna help me.

But when Nya said what she saw in Jay, she looked me in the eyes and meant it. I have to do this. She's the only family I got left. If I let her go, I'm alone. Broken you could say. I'm not letting her go without a fight.

**So we saw a part of Kai we usually never see. But other than that, will Jay survive? Will Nya turn along with Lloyd? What kind of plan does Kai have in mind? What do you guys think, and find out some of these questions next time!**


	10. Kai's lie

(Kai's p.o.v)

I walk into Jay's prison cell.

"Is my time done already?" he asked

"Not yet, but I do have a favor to ask you."

"Why would I help you?" he said rudely, which I don't know why, I could kill him right now if I wanted to.

"Because I'll break another one of you bones, maybe even your neck if you don't." I threaten him.

"I'll fight you right-"that's what he said before he shrunk back in pain.

"I'm going to give you some advice, and tell you not to do that." I tell him

"Fine, fine. What do you want?"

"I want you to leave."

"WHAT?!"

"You know what I said."

"I can't. Never." He said

"You will leave or else I will kill your parents, Cole, Zane, and maybe even Lloyd" That better get him to leave

"Alright. I'll leave. Just please don't hurt them."

"Agreed. Now, leave and never return. Once you go, never look back onto Ninjago, your brothers, your family, your friends, your people, me, and especially Nya." I told him. I used some potion on his rib and he's healed. Then I bring in some of my guards.

"Whoa whoa whoa, you didn't say anything about guards." He said.

"Do you really think I would trust you to leave on your own? You're even dumber that I thought." I told him.

"Guards, take him away." They take him and I see my three guards sail off with him to a distant island away from Nya.

(Jay's p.o.v.)

The guards took the boat to a far island. Once we got there, they threw me off and left.

"Good luck 'ninja'!" The one yelled to me as they drifted away. I really don't know how they're gonna find their way back. I plopped down on the sand. Wow, everything is gone. But there is one thing I'm gonna miss the most. There has to be a way to get back to Ninjago...

* * *

_The next day…_

* * *

(Nya's p.o.v.)

This morning I woke up at dawn. I went to the prison area to see Jay, it would be best if I don't let him out. They might catch us again and who knows what they would do to Jay then. But when I got there, he was gone, and I checked every cell. But he wasn't there.

I thought he escaped on his own, and I was about to search the city until I ran into Kai.

"Hey Nya, how are you?" he asked.

"Uh…fine!" I said. I know this maybe a mistake, but I'll ask him.

"But, is Jay still in the prison area?" I asked nervously.

"Nya, how can I say this, but unfortunately Jay passed last night. I tried to get him medical support, but it wasn't enough. I know how much he meant to you." He told me.

"No….it can't….no! NOO!"

I run into Kai's arms. I guess he really did care about Jay. But…he's gone.

"It's ok Nya."

"No it's not. It will never ever be the same."

"Nya, he would want you to live if he was here now."

"You're the only one I have left. I don't want to leave. Forgive me and please let me live here. If you don't I'll be alone. I don't want leave here." I said.

(Kai's p.o.v.)

My plan worked. It really worked! She's going to stay with me! As she came into my arms and when I heard what she said, my eyes lit up. Even though I fell horrible for my dear sister, she's going to forget about Jay.

"Everything will be fine Nya. Stay here as long as you desire." I tell her.

(Nya's p.o.v.)

"Thank you." I tell him and run off to my room. I lie down on my bed and cry into my pillow. "He…he can't be gone! He just can't!"

**So that was Kai's plan! Not one for the greater good, but for him it was good. Jay's on a deserted island,will he really die? Will Nya find out Kai's twisted plan? Until next time, R&R!**


	11. He's Not Dead! Yet

**So… I think this chapter's not as good as some of the others, but that's my opinion. By anyways, this chapter's gonna have Cole and Zane appear a little more, so anyways enjoy!**

Cole: Zane you sure your falcon said that the guards sent Jay somewhere over here in the ocean?

Zane: Yes why would the falcon be wrong?

Cole: It' just that it's been a few hours and I have seen the color blue soo much I think when that when I get sea sick, my throw up is gonna be blue!

Zane: I'm afraid that cannot happen. The colors-

Cole: LAND HOE!

Zane: Let's look for Jay. Yay.

_A little bit of minutes looking later. . ._

Cole: Ok so- OH MY GOSH! I FOUND JAY!

_Notices Jay is passed out on the ground_

Zane: Oh my. Why is he like half dead?

Cole: Why is he passed out? And why is he twitching?

Zane: I think he ate poison oak.

Cole: Why do you say that?

Zane: Well a few weeks ago Kai told him poison oak was edible.

Cole: AND HE BELIEVED HIM?!

Zane: Well Cole, Jay is just Jay.

Cole: Oh yeah. I forgot about that.

Zane: So how are we gonna get him up?

Cole: Well… I have one idea.

Zane: And what is this plan?

Cole: JAY! WAKE UP! NYA'S IN A PHOTOSHOOT!

Jay woke up in an instant and yelled,"WHERE?! WHERE?!"

Zane: Ok you're alive.

Jay: OK a few things how long have I been out? Why does the inside of my throat feel crazy? And where's the photo shoot?

Zane: A few days, you ate poison oak, and Cole just made that up.

Jay: Aww I was looking forward to seeing Nya in a swim suit…

Cole and Zane: What?

Jay: Nothing! *coughs harshly*

Zane: Yeah.. Anyways, we need to get you back to Ninjago city before….

Jay and Cole: Before what?

Zane: Before your throat swells, crushing you windpipe, causing you to choke and die a painful death. **(I don't know the symptoms of poison oak, I made that up)**

Jay: Yeah we should probably go now.

Then they all rushed into the Bounty as they went back to Ninjago City, hoping that Jay doesn't die a painful death…Or any death.

_Back at the Lava Legion City. . . ._

(Kai's p.o.v.)

I walked passed Nya's room to see I she's ok. I peek in and see her lying in bed, just like the past two days. Why isn't she still not over Jay?

"Master Kai?" One of my guards asks.

"What is it?"

"We have noticed that the ninja we captured is no longer on the island. The other two rescued him."

"YOU BETTER FIND HIM BEFORE YOU KNOW WHO FINDS OUT HE'S ALIVE!" I shout. I probably shouldn't have because Nya walked out of her room.

"Morning Nya!" I say. She didn't respond

"So, are you feeling better?" She still didn't answer

"Nya, come on, everything's OK now. You're here with me."

"I'm going to the outer gate." She said in a solemn voice.

(No one's p.o.v.)

Nya walked alone to the outer gate.

Nya: Ah…This is the last time I saw Jay. Who knew our last moment would be being captured by my brother. But when you died, Kai said tried to help you.

Then when Nya was turned around Cole came climbing over the wall.

Cole: Hey Nya!

Nya: Where did you come from?

Cole: What? No hello?

Nya: Hello Cole.

Cole: Well anyways, you have to come to the hospital with us.

Nya: I can't I'm staying here.

Cole: Oh no…He turned you too didn't he.

Nya: I don't want to live because it's where my last memory of Jay is.

Cole: What are you talking about?

Nya: Kai said that Jay died. But, when Kai tried to help, it was too late.

Cole: What a liar!

Nya: It's not a lie.

Cole: Yes it is. Jay is onboard right now.

Nya: But Kai-

Cole: Kai lied I'll show you.

Cole took Nya's arm and dragged her onto the Bounty, and into the ninja's bedroom.

Nya: Cole let-

Jay: Nya?

Nya: Jay.. Your alive?

Jay: I hope I will be.

Nya: So Kai did lie.. But what do you mean by you hope?

Jay: Well….

Zane: He was stupid enough to eat poison oak, now we have to get him to the hospital.

Nya: Why did you do that!

Jay: Kai said they were edible!

Nya: And you trusted him.

Jay: Yup.

Zane: *sighs* let's just get to the hospital.

Cole: Hopefully we all realize your brother can't be trusted anymore.

Nya: I guess you're right.

Zane: I'm sorry, but this goes to show that even our most trusted can be the one who we can't trust.

_Back at the Lava Legion city. . . ._

(Kai's p.o.v.)

It's been an hour and Nya hasn't been back yet. I guess I'll look or her.

Once I'm at the gate she isn't there.

"NYA!" I yell. But when I look out, I notice something. In the sky, I saw the Bounty. Nya probably still believes that Jay is dead, but Cole and Zane must have kidnapped her! And since Cole and Zane saved Jay, he helped capture her too! I knew he was trying to hurt her. I should have done something before. I knew I never should have let her leave the palace. She can't defend herself. She's not strong enough. Don't worry Nya, I'll save you.

I run back to the palace and tell my head guard, "Guard. Get the four strongest Lava soldiers you can get. The ninjas have kidnapped my sister."

"Yes Master Kai." He ran off to go get them. When he left, I go to Lloyd's room.

"Lloyd?"

"Yes Kai."

"The ninjas kidnapped Nya."

"Really? I never thought they would do that.." Lloyd said

"Hey kid, even the most trusted, may be the ones we can't trust." I reply

"Well the Green Ninja has to keep peace. I guess we're going after them."

"You got that right."

"But…can I get candy afterwards?" Lloyd asked

"Alright fine!"

_Back on the Bounty. . ._

(No one' p.o.v.)

Zane: Cole, why are you covering your ears?

Cole: WHAT?

Zane: *Pulls Cole's hand off of his ears* Why are you covering your ears?

Cole: Because, Jay's coughing got worse!

Nya: Can't we give him medicine?

Zane: We don't have any. Even if we did it wouldn't have an effect on the poison oak.

Cole: Jay just had to be Jay didn't he!

Nya: Uhh.. Guys you might want to see this!

Outside they see Kai, Lloyd, and four of his warriors on their airship, flying towards them.

**Looks like Kai is gonna let out some steam, that's gonna be great for everyone! But, will the ninjas be able to win? Lloyd's still the Green Ninja, so the ninjas are at a disadvantage, but who knows! R&R, and until next time!**


	12. Ambush

**So this chapter will probably be more emotional for Nya. But anyways, enjoy.**

(Nya's p.o.v.)

I looked out the window to see my brother already boarding the Bounty. We blocked up the doors so we can buy a little time. This just had to happen now. Kai is assaulting us for an attack while Jay's throat is about to give in, then Zane came in with some good news.

Zane: Good news!

Nya and Cole: Zane! Kai attacking the ship is not good news!

Zane: I know that, but I found a cure to let Jay live! And we have it on the Bounty!

Nya: That's great! Let's get it!

Zane: Well….

Cole: Well what?

Zane: The ingredient to cure Jay is in Sensei's tea.

Nya, Cole, and Jay: IT'S IN SENSEI'S TEA?! HE _**NEVER **_LETS ANYONE ELSE HAVE HE'S TEA!

Zane: Yes, unfortunately.

To make it even worse, at the moment Kai, Lloyd, and his four warriors came in.

Kai: ATTACK!

Zane: Quick, Nya and Cole, take on Kai while I get the tea off of sensei.

Then Zane cornered Sensei Wu in the room and locked the door so he won't get out. It was just me Cole, and an injured Jay. Kai's lava warriors try to open the room Zane and Sensei are in. For Jay's safety, we put him in the bedroom and locked the door. Then its Kai and Lloyd against Cole and me.

Kai: We don't have to do this! Give Nya back and we'll leave for now.

Cole: Kai, we know that's a lie! You're going to try to kill Jay too, even though he might already die..

Kai: Yeah that's tru- wait, what do you mean Jay already might die?

Cole: Um because you're after him?

Lloyd: And he ate poison oak. Just a guess.

Nya: How do you know that?

Lloyd: I can hear Zane and Sensei fighting in there.

Nya: Well they are pretty loud in there.

The fight went on and on. Zane wasn't any closer from getting Sensei's tea, the lava legion isn't closer from knocking the door down, and Cole and I have barely put a mark on Lloyd and Kai. If we don't get on with this, Jay could die before the fight ends. I have to do something! But then an idea came into my head. Good thing Lloyd turned back into a kid.

Nya: Lloyd! There's a giant bag of candy outside the Bounty!

Lloyd: WHERE!

Kai: No Lloyd! It's a trap!

Lloyd: SAYS YOU!

Then Lloyd ran out the door to look for the imaginary bag of candy. Once he runs out, I lock the door on him so he can't get back inside. That's one less problem. Even though Lloyd's a kid, he is quite a challenge for Cole and me.

Cole: Looks like the tables turned, Kai. Just call this off and we might forget about this.

Kai: Oh Cole, remember, I still have my legion. It won't be that easy for me to give up. Guards! Let Zane go! Bust down the door to their bedroom!

Nya: Kai no!

Kai: Nya, it's for the best.

Nya: Well the best is the worst to me.

Kai: Everything will be back to normal once he's done with.

For some reason, the lava legion warriors busted the door down much easier then the room Zane was in. Cole tried to take them on, but the one blocked his chi and he was down for the count.

Cole: W-why can't I move!

Female lava legion warrior 1: I blocked your chi, now you have no possible way of getting in our way.

Male lava legion warrior 1: Your friend is gone!

The second lava male took a body bag out of his pack, the four lava people walked in, shut the door, locked it, and the next thing I heard was Jay's screaming.

Nya: JAY!

As I tried to run for the door, Kai held me back.

Nya: Kai let me go! I need him!

Kai: You need me more. You may not know it now, but you need me more.

Nya: Kai please! He's about to already die without you here!

Kai: Then either way he's going to die. If I get him now, I'll promise you it will be quick and easy, with barely any pain.

Nya: No Kai, he will live.

I was just about to get my way out of my brother's clutches, but as I got free to help Jay, that female lava legion warrior came over and blocked my chi .

Nya: Noo! Kai please stop this! When you're hurting him, it's hurting me more!

My eyes had tears streaming down my face. I wanted to be strong, but I'm not strong enough to hold them back. Kai didn't say anything back. He knew how much this was hurting me, but he thinks this is just temporary feelings for him.

Kai: I'm sorry Nya.

He looked away when he said that. I knew he meant it, but this is what's right to him in his mind. Right now he only cares about taking Jay away from me and killing him. He feels horrible for me, but he doesn't stop this madness.

Then again I heard Jay's screaming. I try to get myself up, but I'm paralyzed from that chi blocker girl. They were beating Jay until he passed out, and put him in a body bag while I'm on the ground, watching every moment of this, unable to do anything about it.

"Kai stop!" I yell as they were walking out of the room with Jay, but they don't listen. As the four warriors walked out the door, pleased with what they just did. Before Kai left me here, I saw him look back and shed one single tear.

They grabbed Lloyd and entered their airship that ambushed us. And of course, once they were out of sight, Cole and I were not longer paralyzed. Then Zane came out, with the tea.

Zane: G-Guys I-I got the tea.

Cole: Zane, what happened!

Zane: Sensei REALLY doesn't want to share his tea.

Then we saw Zane spark up like he did when they were turned into kids. He had half of his face tore off too, but he still somehow managed to get the tea.

Zane: But where's Jay?

I turned away and didn't answer the question. I heard Cole whisper into Zane's ear about what happened.

Zane: Oh. I'm sorry Nya.

Cole: But we'll get him back! He's a member of our team.

Although they were trying to help me feel better, it didn't work.

Nya: I have failed this time too.

**Kai's over protectiveness is really getting out of hand. Will the rest be able to save Jay before he dies? Will Kai ever stop and open his eyes? Probably not. But R&R, and until next time!**


	13. Abandoned

(Kai's p.o.v.)

We captured Jay. He shouldn't be around much longer once we get back to the palace, and because I don't want to make a mess in my palace, I'll let the poison kick in and let him die on his own.

(Jay's p.o.v.)

I wake up and notice that I'm in a sack. Great. Kai again. I really don't know why he is so against me being with Nya. Was there something that came before us meeting that was so terrible that Kai doesn't want me with her? If he thinks I won't protect her, I'll really never abandon her! I was about the fight to get back to the Bounty, until I felt the air craft come to a stop.

I heard Kai say, "Take Jay to the prison again. We will let the poison take effect on him and he will die on his own. This way he will have a more painful death." Wow that's real nice Kai. Whatever happened to killing me quick and easy? The lava legion replied with a gleeful yes and took me down to the prison area. This place is becoming a second home to me now. Once I was thrown into the cell, I got out of the sack and looked into the broken mirror on the wall. Man, by the looks of it, I only have at most an hour left. The guys better come quickly.

(Nya's p.o.v.)

I hear Cole say that they will rescue Jay; I told them that I would go alone.

Cole: Nya, you can't do this by yourself, let me- I mean us help you.

Man, he sounds like Kai. But I don't listen and head off on my own. I grab some of the tea, one of the jet packs from my Samurai X gear and take off towards the city.

* * *

Once I get there, I land on top of the palace and climb on the edges. Once I'm about half way down I hear one of them talking, and I know whose voice it is.

Female Lava Legion: So after I chi-blocked both of them, we escaped. To tell the truth, I had way harder missions.

Male Lava Legion: Yea, that's great and all, you being the master's favorite, but what about the next person you have to capture?

Female Lava Legion: Oh, that person to capture! Well, from what the master says, it's not a ninja at all.

After I rescue Jay, I have to tell the others of course, who knows what person she's talking about. A random citizen in Ninjago, Cole, Sensei, Misako, Zane? I'll think about this later after I rescue Jay. I finally reach far down enough to jump off. I was looking which way the prison area until I heard a cough; I know which way to go now.

I run down the path around the prison area, I see some of the small windows that the prisoners would put their hands through and beg people who pass for help. I follow my ears and go to the last one.

"Jay?" I whisper.

"Jay?" I whisper a little louder.

"Nya?" he asked in a raspy voice.

"Jay, I got the tea drink this." I hand down the tea to him. About a minute later, he has his own voice back. Good, I can save him from one thing.

"Jay, I'll try to remove the bars and then you climb out. "

A little while of that, I get it open and Jay climbs out.

Jay: Quick, we must go!

But when he said go, it echoed throughout the city. That's my Jay. As soon as Jay's voice bounced off of the buildings, the female lava legion warrior came by.

Female Lava Legion: Well, to think I was just about to capture my next target, here she is! The odds must have been in my favor! And trying to get the little blue boy out too, are you sweetheart?

Jay was going to try to strike her down; I tried to warn him she's a chi-blocker.

Nya: Jay no!

She was just about to paralyze Jay until I got in her way.

Nya: I can't get up!

Jay: Did she hurt you that bad?

Nya: No! She's a chi-blocker!

(Jay's p.o.v.)

Chi-blocker. I never heard of them. I was going to help Nya off the ground until more of them were coming.

Legion Scout: You're surrounded.

I was about to fight them off until I saw the male lava legion elite warrior in my dreams come at me. Wait, I never told you about that dream I had? Well, here it goes.

In the dream I had, that same Lava Warrior was there. I was fighting him off with all of the others passed out around us. I was about to beat him until Nya regained her strength. She was coming towards us to help me, but when she came towards us, the warrior used his remaining power to get off the ground, and pushed me back to where Nya was. I was alright and I guess the warrior used too much of his strength and passed out. But when I was being pushed, my sword hit into Nya's chest and killed her. I saw red everywhere as I left my nightmare.

Because of that dream, I woke up in sweat, telling myself it was just a nightmare. I didn't believe it the first, second, or third time, but by the hundredth time of having the same dream over and over again, I knew it meant something. To make sure this dream stays a dream, I have to do the last thing I want to.

As that one approached warrior me, I was scared to death. I started backing away from them and then I was cornered with Nya, who is still paralyzed.

Nya: Jay! You can do it! You won't die!

She was right, but instead of me dying, it will be her,

To protect Nya from death by my blade, I did the only thing I could.

I grabbed Nya's jet pack off of her back.

Nya: Jay?

I put it on my back.

Nya: What are you doing?

I started off into the sky.

Nya: JAY!

I looked down and saw the lava solider from my dreams put her on his shoulder and take her down to prison, where she doesn't belong. The last thing I saw before it was too far to see, was Nya. There were tears in her eyes, and by the look on her face, she asked why.

(Nya's p.o.v.)

He left me. Gone. Took my jet pack and left me. And not because it was something in which he couldn't control, but because he chose to leave me.

My beloved blue boy has abandoned me.

**Poor Nya! She must be really upset but this. What do you think will happen next in this story? Tell me what you think by reviewing. Until next time!**


End file.
